


The Dragon's White Tiger

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genius Harry, Genius Harry Potter, Genius/Purposefully-Underachiever/Actually-A-Prodigy Harry Potter, M/M, Prodigy Harry, Prodigy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: When Harry gets a intentional invite to Gringotts through his house elf, Dobby, he is surprised even as he decides to go anyway.The information they share changes everything.





	1. White Lily

Harry wakes to the bouncing of someone or something on his bed. "Master! Dobby has news, Goblins wish to meet with Master Harry Potter Sir about something important. Dobby took the liberty to fetch Master's dress robe and re-hem them. Him's meeting be today at ten thirty this morning. Dobby also fetched beauty supplies with the help of the Hogwarts Elves." Harry slowly sits up and looks at the still green dress robe. The main difference is the Insignia on the right breast pocket, which neither had been there before. 

"Thank you Dobby, can you scare my relatives into letting me get ready?" Dobby nods eagerly before he pops away. 

Harry gently picks up the neatly folded robes before seeing a few more things and picking them up as well. A pair of loafers, a pocket watch, and a pair of fancy gloves in emerald green sit on the foot of the bed. He grins as he starts to reminiscence on how he finally got treated better.

During the summer after second year the elf Dobby took it upon himself to forcibly bond with Harry. Harry hadn't known until he arrived home and found them cowering in front of a pissed off Dobby screaming at the top of his lungs about them being abusive freaks. Harry quickly quieted him with an order before realizing that he was the boss of the tiny maelstrom waiting to wreck havoc on the family. After that he told his family plain and simple that he would sic Dobby on them if they ever tried to control his life again. Dobby also forbade them from telling Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. 

They family reluctantly left him to his own devices ever since that day unless they had to go somewhere. Often as it happened the Durlsey Family didn't complain once when he started leaving for hours at a time. In fact, Harry was learning Mystic Martial Arts from an older wizard who traveled to Great Britain. Harry had offered him lodging in one of his old family cabins as long as he helped train Harry. The old man, despite saying he is 145, looks to be about 30-40 years old due to how buff his body became due to his Training exercises he had practiced all his life. Harry offered a magic contract and got a response over night. The old man also took it upon himself to teach him meditation and mental defenses as well as a assortment of battle techniques, tactics and the usage of most basic weapons from Asia. 

Harry also started vanishing with a team of five goblins to harvest the Basilisk thanks to Dobby informing him of the value of the ancient beast. Dobby, upon first glancing at it, shrieked in terror. Harry then told them that the basilisk was dead an that he had killed it by sheer dumb luck. The goblins had saluted him as soon as he said he defeated it. It had even gained him a bit of fame among the goblins and their kindred folk. A few vampires have met him briefly and spoken to him about different things. A few taught him about politics, those were a pair of starved vampires which he had Dobby steal blood for. The blood came from the muggle blood bank and has promptly been delivered to them on a regular basis ever since. When they first met him in his backyard they had been temporarily driven crazy by hunger and latched onto his neck before nearly draining him. The wards threw them back and Harry had been given a blood replenisher by Dobby. 

He had even helped a wounded werewolf during a full moon. It was a little boy, one who hadn't remembered anything before becoming a werewolf. The boy had been shot several times by guns and Harry immediately took the transformed werewolf and hugged him gently. The boy's inner wolf howled in misery that was finally being relieved by Harry's kindness. After the full moon was over Harry had Dobby fetch a portkey from Ragnok, who he had befriended by sharing his memory of the battle with the basilisk. Ragnok offered to temporarily house and care for the boy, especially since Harry paid enough money and was on good terms with them.

It was thanks to the werewolf's sensory skill that Harry and Ragnok discovered the leech on his core. Harry had then spent 24 hours in a purification ritual, manned by at least three dozen goblins for the duration, with each dozen being one shift. With the way the goblins were draining so fast in their magic they discovered a whole slew of problems, which caused them to temporarily attack the 'virus' attached to all of his persona. There was even a mind block, which blocked his intelligence. After diagnosis revealed all of the spells and potions used on him Harry took to drinking a potion used to flush harmful things out of him. He always drunk it after his dorm-mates went to sleep, as he always threw up afterward. 

* * *

Memory Lane: 1st year

Harry has been sitting in the office of Dumbledore for several minutes, waiting patiently for the old coot to get to the point. "And that is why you cannot leave Privet Drive." He finishes up.

Harry looks at him closely before noticing something despite his own scowl. The old man shows no remorse, no doubt of his treatment and doesn't seem to care one bit. "Fine, I guess that could be true." He averts his eyes acting as if he is thinking about it while internally weeping. The man does not care about him one tiny bit and it hurts him, makes him want to cry and howl in pain.

Pausing he looks up at Dumbledore he decides to try something. "Dumbledore, would I be allowed to go to Diagon Alley to check out the brooms I can use next year? I really am thinking about upgrading the school brooms, and I think I can afford it. Besides, it isn't like I have anything to spend on that money on and I worry that another accident like the one with Neville will happen with those brooms. Madam Hooch once called them 'ancient' and I have no idea if she is being literal of figurative. Ron also confirmed that they are out of date." Dumbledore becomes quite cheerful.

"Of course my boy, though I will be able to give you most of next year's shopping list before you go." Harry wrinkles his nose as he decides to act some more.

"Do I have to study over the summer?" He makes sure he looks upset at the idea.

"Not at all. I just thought this will save you time when you go buy your school equipment this year." Harry relaxes visibly before hearing a chuckle and realizing what he did. He flushes as he looks outside the window, pretending to be embarrassed over his reaction and dislike of studying. "Go on, your friends are surely waiting for you, Harry." Harry nods as he goes toward the stairs felling a lot better.

 _'At least I won't have to study.'_ He thinks in disguise, knowing the man can read his mind, as he goes down the stairs. After several minutes he relaxes from his acting and goes to the dorm, he always has known exactly how to make people think he is okay and that nothing is out of sorts. 

* * *

Memory Lane: 1st Year Summer

Harry sighs as he continues focusing on his wandless magic. He has been practicing ever since the beginning of last year, when he learned his first spell. He also has bought the brooms and sent them back with McGonagall to ensure his cover is not blown off the roof. After a few more seconds he sighs before relaxing. He managed to prove to his relatives that he is capable of wandless magic and that it cannot be tracked. They were informed not to tell anyone as there wouldn't be any who believe them. After a few moments he goes downstairs and exits the back door to get started on the gardening. Petunia still refuses to get into the dirt and do the job and they threatened to kill him if he didn't.

He got through that one and told them that he loves gardening. They believed him due to his strict standards for the garden being higher than Petunia's and set him straight to it. After several moments, and with a little wandless magic, the garden is complete. Harry also has been learning a few herbology spells with Professor Sprout. Stretching his arms out tiredly he stands to get off his aching feet. Turning around he goes inside and showers before heading toward Gringotts by use of the Knight Bus.

As he arrives on the stairs he silently gets into line, his hair is under a illusion and looks long and silky, he has a more feminine build right now, due to the lack of baggy clothes, and his hair is red. He is also wearing brown contacts to keep people from recognizing his uniquely bright green eyes. After entering he notices that several of the guards are watching him with narrow eyes, almost like they notice his illusion he has on himself. Deciding to try something he walks over to a hidden alcove expecting a goblin to appear shortly. He is glad he thought of it before trying to get into line as naught a moment later and a handful of guards are around him.

"I am requesting a meeting with Director Ragnok, and yes, I came in disguise. The people would mob me if I was just walking around right now." Harry lifts his illusion bangs, touching the magic of the illusion, and showing them his scar. The look at him more suspiciously.

"You don't have the right eyes, boy." Harry reaches and plucks out the contacts showing them exactly what they want to see. Several are confused at the sight of the contact before they allow him to put it back on and they guide him, discreetly, towards a office. As he enters he realizes that the office is enormous, completed with a mini-library at the beck and call of the goblin in the room, right in front of the bookshelves to make sure none steal the knowledge.

"You better pray that you have a reason for disturbing me, human." The goblin glares hatefully at him and Harry waves his hand, ripping the illusion to shreds causing it to fail. He sees recognition when he removes his contacts and slips his glasses on. The goblin motions him toward the chair in front of him, one with chains on it to keep him in place should he try to run. "I seem to be mistaken, however, your appointment was the day after school was let out." Harry blinks in confusion.

"What appointment? I haven't been getting any letters or bank statements from your establishment and I wanted to see why I haven't so I came here to see you." The goblin pauses before he sighs and they go over paperwork.

* * *

 Memory Lane: First of Second Year

Harry stares in confusion at the terrified students as he banishes the stupid snake. He barely managed to get it in time before he turns toward Neville and asks. "Are you okay?" Neville, looks at him, slightly fearful before he relaxes for some reason. Harry then realizes he can tell when someone cares, just like Harry himself can.

"I'm okay Harry. We need to talk." Harry nods before turning toward Snape with an angry scowl before he starts shaking his head in disappointment at the horrid man. He steps off the stage and follows Neville, realizing that people are now avoiding him due to fright of him. He winces as he hears one particular voice call out. "Harry, why are you such a freak!?" Harry looks at the one who said it, Ronald has a complete look of disgust and revulsion on his face. Harry knows from that moment onward that Ronald is just using him. Ignoring him he follows Neville out of the room.

* * *

Memory Lane: Second of Second Year

Harry sighs as he sits in the library going over books trying to figure out what exactly the Goblins mean by all those things they mentioned. Thankfully there is plenty of information on goblin customs. "Harry! Where have you been?!" He looks up with a small smile directed toward Hermione before it clicks. "You promised to make sure I was okay to Ron and you didn't even visit!"

"Hermione, I don't know a thing about healing, I visited last night just before curfew, you were sleeping so I asked Madam Poppy if there was anything I could do to help heal you and the others. She said that you were fine, and that you would make a quick recovery." She scowls heavily before realizing his books are open.

"What are you reading?!" She tries to take the book from him earning a swift spell pack, which starts the packing of the books back onto the goblin shelf behind him. Thankfully he has all the basics about their culture memorized.

"Books on the goblins to see if there is anything that mentions the wars that the essay in History class is about. I don't want to get a failing grade, I want Miss Weasley to be proud of me, even though I know I will fail." He makes sure he pouts a little there. She relaxes, showing that she was about to control exactly what he was reading.

"That might be a good idea. They could actually have information in them in relation to the goblin wars." She says, with her excitement bubbling over.

"I couldn't find anything useful, good luck to you, Hermione." He says with a scathing mental remark, _'Good luck keeping Ronald as a friend.'_

* * *

 Memory Lane: First Day of Second Summer

Harry sighs as he finally gets home, it is dark outside and the house is eerily silent, not even the television can be heard. Opening the door he finds out why. "AND THAT IS WHY DOBBY KNOWS THAT YOU BE'S ABUSIVE FREAKS!"

"QUIET!" Harry hears him silence instantly, thankfully this proves exactly how loyal Dobby is. Also, he has done research on House Elves during the year, he even has completed interviews with a few in the school about their relations and if there is anything they needed. He also has given them several cookbooks through McGonagall approving a visit to Diagon to buy such, though she came along too. After that several students became aware that he was the one who bought the best brooms this year. The snake prefects have expressions of neutral emotions toward every time they see each other.

"Dobby, did you bond with me?" Dobby nods curtly as Harry closes the door. Turning toward his cowering relatives, who are terrified of the frying pans the elf is wielding he almost chuckles despite not liking them being tormented.

"Alright Dobby, let's tell them the new rules." Dobby gives a malicious grin sending a shiver down Harry's spine once he realizes how loyal the elf is.

.-.--.-.

Harry giggles as the two arrive in the bedroom now completed with furniture suitable for one his age. "Master Harry Potter sir?" Harry looks at Dobby as he shuffles nervously.

"Dobby, go ahead and tell me things when you think I need to know them and ask questions when confused. I freely command and give permission for both." The elf relaxes before he perks right back up.

"Master Harry Potter Sir could make a fortune just by having the Basilisk harvested. Why does Master not want it harvested?" Harry frowns at the thought.

"How much do you think the average ancient basilisk could sell for?" Dobby perks up.

"Millions of galleons." Harry makes his mind up readily enough. 

* * *

Memory Lane: Third Day of Second Summer

"I see," Ragnok says as he exits the weird runic bowl. He has a look of awe on his face. "We will get a team of harvesters together to be taken to the school discretely. Considering it isn't on the school grounds we should be able apparate to the point where you exited the caverns with Fawkes." Suddenly, the bird in question flames into the room and looks around. Harry reaches out and pets the bird, reeling back when they both glow brightly. "Now I will most certainly be able to service your Basilisk. Give us a moment to get a team together. How many people are you willing to pay?"

Harry pauses before deciding to ask. "Could I safely assume that paying 20 people will not cost more than half of the earned funds?" Ragnok curtly nods before Harry smiles at him. Then twenty it is." They nod before Harry looks around at a soft, male voice in is mind.

 _(May the Solstice shine upon you, Hadrian Potter. I am known as Fawkes but name me as you wish.)_ Harry looks at the bird sitting on the desk before he reaches out and allows the light bird to perch on his arm.

"Darwin, it means 'My Dearest Friend' in etymology." The bird chirps happily before twenty goblins complete with harvesting kits are ready and have a rope attached to their wrists. Darwin lets him grab a tail feather again as he flames them, and the rope, away. Dobby appears with them before they start screaming and all of them get ready to battle. Harry simply chuckles before walking over to it and sitting on top of its neck.

Now he is laughing and wheezing from amusement. "Did Master Harry Potter Sir kill this great beast?!" Dobby asks shrilly and in awe.

"Darwin helped, he blinded it. It was sheer dumb luck." The goblins salute him before they come over and set to work removing the hide. "There is a shed skin in the tunnels out here." Harry points toward the closed door and the goblins get excited. Harry then spends over two weeks in the tunnel with a signature coin at his house.

* * *

Memory Lane: Third of Second Summer

Harry blinks as he passes a man, sadly closing down a shop. The man is very buff, and it is obvious he doesn't look his own age for some reason. He is wearing a traditional Japanese Battle Robe as he hands the key to a sneering woman. He takes his suite case and heads toward the Leaky Cauldron. Walking over to her he asks. "Who was that man?" The woman doesn't even look at him.

"Some sniveling fool from Japan that thought people would want to learn something as stupid as 'mystical martial arts' despite such a thing not existing." She turns and sees that he is a kid. "His name is Riku Kokoro." She leaves and Harry hurries into the bank with a plan in mind.

.-.--.-.

Harry watches Fawkes flame into the room, before he sees the man from earlier standing upright. "I would be glad to teach you Mister Potter. I am also aware that many do not approve of me and I will keep this between us if you wish for me to. I also accept the offered housing and that which comes with it."

"Is it okay if a few goblins join in on learning a style of it? Or at least the basics?" The man smiles.

"It is not a problem, young one. Though we will need space to train the lot of you." Harry grins, eyes shining with mirth and delight.

* * *

 Memory Lane: A week before Third Year

"And why didn't he get a trial?" Harry growls angry at the injustice. The goblins are terrified of his reputation by this point, he defeated a ancient basilisk bigger than any of them have ever seen and he gets along well with the Director, who instructed the poor goblin in front of him to inform him of the news unknown to Harry.

"W-w-w-we d-d-don't k-know! It was probably on Dumbledore's word alone." Harry calms, instantly knowing that the goblin is frightened it will be killed or punished. This conference room has a few blank sheets of parchment on the table that he picks up and begins writing a letter with.

**Director Ragnok,**

**It has come to my attention, thanks to one of your brave goblins, one by the name of Lurnott, has informed me of another betrayal by the hands of Dumbledore. I want you to 'accidentally' leave a  note in Amelia Bone's office, Rita Skeeter's office, and in the offices of several prominate groups informing them that Black never had a trial. If we do it right we can sound like we are gloating about him being on death orders from Fudge and that will heighten the dislike of the Ministry by the public.**

**Do whatever you can within legal rights and limits to get the information spread out. Tell foreign envoys if you have to.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry Potter**

* * *

 Memory Lane: Champions Introduction of Fourth Year

"Harry Potter." Harry reels backward almost falling off his chair.

Harry stands and politely responds. "I refuse due to not having signed myself into the competition. I refuse to be heckled for something I didn't do like what happened in second year. Thus I swear I will not participate." Suddenly a loud screech sounds from Moody before he shrivels and he wooden eye and the peg leg roll away leaving the form of a death eater in place of him. He grabs a knife form his pocket before throwing it at him. Harry's instinctive magic reacts and deflects the knife towards the floor. Harry doesn't even see the proud look in McGonagall's stance.

* * *

Memory Lane: Fifth Year

The pink clad woman, Harry realizes, is trying to get him to react so she can dish out punishment. His eyes twinkle briefly before he clears his throat. "Madam, do you have a Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" She scowls at him.

"I do not." Before she can continue Harry asks another question.

"Did you pass Newts in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" She puffs up angrily.

"No, and it does not matter." She scoffs at him. 

He stands and gives her his most charming smile. "I apologize, Umbitch." She glares at him. "I, as the last known Heir to Hogwarts, Banish Umbridge, the woman pretending to have credentials. She has one hour to pack her things and leave." A bell is heard throughout the entire school echoing in agreement with his decree. "From Henceforth no Ministry Official is allowed to act as a staff, professor or not, at this school. So mote it be." A series of bells signal that the wards agree with him. "If she refuses to leave the armor suits will drag her out and destroy everything she has ever used to hurt another for her own enjoyment. Also, any money in this school belonging to her will be used to pay for the scars that many students now have from the Blood Quill." She starts screaming at him seconds before the suits of armor walk in and grab her before dragging her out, kicking and screaming. 

"CRUCIO!" She screams at him. Harry uses his trademark spell to disarm her before feeling the wand thrum in his hand happily. She cries in shock as the wand abandons her.

.-.--.-.

Harry sighs as he feels the wards alert him that the ministry has brought backup. With him having the deed to Hogwarts in his book bag there is nothing they can do about it. 

"There he is!" A auror yells before casting a stunner. Harry puts up a Protego waiting for them to tire out. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" McGonagall screeches at them as she starts blocking several spells herself. 

"Potter has a arrest warrant for resisting Ministry Law." Harry bursts out laughing. 

"I am the last descendant of the Founders. I have the deed to the school. And that deed is signed by the reigning king and queen of the time. In fact, why the hell was that filthy woman instated as a professor this year allowed to use a blood quill on students? Isn't that illegal? Or does working for the ministry make even the ground you walk on worship you because your with the minister?" Harry shows them the back of his hand where the scar is still fresh. Fudge, seeing this would affect him negatively instantly starts giving different orders.

* * *

Back To Reality

Drying himself off he realizes that he got lost in his thoughts again and that his shower was already complete. He dresses slowly in the dress robes, mostly to make sure that he is dressing himself properly. After several minutes he looks in the mirror in the bathroom. He runs his hand through his hair before he exits the bathroom with his clothes before he returns to his room. To his non-existent surprise Dobby has the portable disguise station read to be used. After nearly an hour of makeup, hair, and nail painting, Harry stands in front of the mirror looking like a girl in guys dress robes. Or he would if his breast didn't have the Potter insignia. Dobby banishes his makeup kit back into Harry's extra vault. Harry has found out about his Charity Vaults, ones that were hidden from Dumbledore by the goblins as a part of their nastiness, and usually uses them to hide things he doesn't want discovered.

Before he can even register his movement he is popped directly into the Director's Office. Ragnok looks up at him with a feral grin. "I think it is time for you to leave the sheep to their Shepard. Dumbledore has tried blocking you from Sirius Orion Black's will reading, we will be watching the proceedings from here. I have this looking glass for us to use. Come sit, and enjoy the popcorn." Harry glides over using his inherent black blood ability that allows him the ultimate grace and beauty. Seeing the gem in the wall glow green in the room they are viewing Harry knows it is the ready signal. 

 _"This is the Will and Testament reading of one Sirius Orion Black, former Heir to the House of Black and the Previous Lord Black. To ensure nobody has spelled the parchment I will be reading it out loud to justify the reading as being completed properly."_ The Malfoys straighten up at the strange piece of news Harry knows isn't traditional.

Molly Weasley tuts at the goblin.  _"That is not how it is usually done, why is it being any different this time?"_ The goblin snarls at her viciously causing her to quiet as the rest of the occupants realize something is up. 

 _"Lord Potter has informed us that he feels like many of you would try to use him. We have already read him the will and the proper actions of emancipating him has been taken. This is being done differently due to his belief that a few blood traitors might decide to spell the envelope. Therefore you will sit or you will be kicked out and denied what meager portions are being allowed to you. Also, all but the Malfoy Family and Mister Snape are required to stay afterward due to infringements and theft from the line of Potter being negotiated. Payments will be paid promptly or you will be facing the international confederation of wizards, especially since he has no reason to stay in what he calls a god forsaken country."_ Seeing no more protests from the occupants, mostly due to being shell shocked, the goblin sits up straighter as he picks up the will. Seconds later and a spell flashing red over the parchment. 

 _"It seems someone has altered the will. Give us thirty minutes to find the last prior one, nobody shall be leaving this room unless they don't want what is being given to them. Am I understood?"_ The occupants all nod, with Snape scowling before he stands. 

 _"I doubt he has left anything for me, we were quite cruel to each other, I also have to finish a batch of wolves-bane for a 8 year old werewolf. May I be excused?"_ The goblin gives him an appraising look. 

 _"If you vow that is your intention as well as your true thoughts you may leave and we will make sure that your belongings are sent to you with a copy of the will with Lord Potter's permission. Also, I read the will, there was some left for you in the last five drafts of the will made during the school year."_ Snape stares at them for several seconds before sighing and reluctantly sitting on the chair he was seated in moments before. 

 _"Could you send a elf to my house to place the potion in stasis?"_ Griphook, the goblin helping them, nods curtly. Snapping his fingers he points at Snape causing the elf to look at him alertly.  _"I need you to go to my house on Spinners End and put the Potion there in stasis, in fact, please place all of them currently brewing on stasis and bring me the timer."_ The elf salutes him before vanishing promptly. Harry watches as the people anxiously wait before the thirty minutes is up and the goblin returns. 

 _"It seems that we are ready this time. I will now read the will."_ He says from behind his desk. He sits up straighter before beginning to read it audibly,  _"I, Sirius Orion Black, also known as Padfoot, am of sound mind and sound health at the time of creation for this will. The first thing to be addresses is my funeral payments, if there are any, and any debts my family owes. I pay as much as I can from the Black vaults before sending the rest to the Malfoy Family's Madam, as she has inherited my ire."_ The goblin chuckles a little. 

_"The second thing to be addressed is who gets what..._

_"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore gets nothing except a debt to the Potter House for using and abusing his power to influence my sworn godson._

_"Narcissa Malfoy nee Black gets the whole list of dirt I have on Dumbledore, ruin him, that is all I ask, and then you will get #12 Grimmauld Place upon the completion of the task. I know that you loved our ancestral home and all that, but Harry gets the Black Library for whatever he wishes. If you ask nicely he might give you a few of the family journals."_ Narcissa grins like a predator Wild Cat with a mouse in sight, ready to toy with her prey.

 _"Are you sure it says that?"_ Dumbledore asks before the wards around the desk light up as absorb the spell sent at him. 

 _"Try to compulsion me again and you will be escorted out. You haven't any further need to hear the rest of the will anyway."_ Dumbledore gapes at him as he continues reading the will. Harry snickers where he is at in Director Ragnok's office.

_"Remus Lupin receives 3,500 galleons and that little cottage you liked in America._

_"The Weasley Twins, Bill Weasley, and Charlie Weasley, each of the four of you get 1,000 galleons to spend as you like. You all also get 500 each in a investment chosen by the goblins. This money will build for at least 5 years before being able to be withdrawn._

_"The rest of the Family gets nothing, and the false marriage contract with Ginerva Weasley for my godson Harry is voided._

_"The rest of the Order of the phoenix gets nothing as order members._

_"However, Severus Tobias Snape gets 5,000 galleons, and a sincere yet belated apology. Well wishes are in your favor._

_"The rest of the Hogwarts staff, besides Dumbledore each get 500 galleons to go toward furthering any mastery or to help teach the next generation, or prank them in McGonagall's feline case."_ Griphook looks at her awaiting an explanation.

 _"I am an animagus, registered as a house cat."_ Griphook nods to her with a almost twitch of his mouth. He stopped it before it could twitch all the way.

_"Very well, the rest is to be given to my godson known as Harry James Potter. Harry will also be emancipated as he should have been at the end of fourth year due to the tournament's rules._

_"This ends the will reading. Please come sign your things."_ Griphook says before the mirror clears its view. 

"Lord Potter, if you will?" Harry turns and sees the Paperwork sitting in a neat pile next to him, then he realizes it is a pile of neat, shrunken piles.

"Yes, we need to go over this soon, may I ask for a Guestroom?" Dobby instantly pops into the room holding his trunk, even his three new ones are on Dobby's wrist.

Those three shrink and form a bracelet instead of simply forming a somewhat bulky box to be carried in his pocket. Ragnok replies, "Of course you may, I have one in mind."

* * *

Harry sighs almost tiredly as he is bombarded by questioning Wizengamot members. Ragnok growls as he stands to Harry's left. "Madam, I believe that question is a little too personal. Ask questions related to the topic or we will leave with Lord Potter." The pink wearing toad puffs up like she is offended. 

"Enough! We aren't here to argue. Lord Potter, are you sure that the prophecy is a complete fake?" Harry nods, he never did want to fight the man, and ever since Dobby stole Dumbledore's journal he has known the truth. 

"Dobby, fetch the journal." Dumbledore, from where he sits in the defendant's seat, pales drastically. Dobby appears with the journal and hands it to Madam Bones allowing her to read it aloud on the page it is opened to. 

"Diary, soon the world will know of my false prophecy. I can't win this damn war I started by influencing that child nearly 70 years ago. I thought I would be seen as the hero again. Instead I must resort to raising one who can before proclaiming him a dark lord and having him killed. I also plan to force Sirius Black into Prison without a trial, I mustn't have him influence Potter's child. With the dark lord being a halfblood he will find Potter's child to be the worse threat. After that I shall rule the world with my Grandfatherly Act." Dumbledore stands and aims his wand at Harry. 

"Crucio!" Harry wandlessly conjures a barrier in retaliation. 

"Stupify! Expelliarmus! Stupify!" The first is countered by protego, mostly due to him not knowing Harry can cast spell strings. The other two hit him properly. "Accio Dumbledore's Wands." Harry isn't surprised when seven wands fly out of the man's pockets not including the wand in his hand, two of which he recognizes as his parents wands.

Catching them all with his two hands sends a flurry of sparks from all of them.

After several moments Dumbledore is arrested and Amelia Bones temper is frigid from where she is so angry. Harry instantly knows that this is going to be troublesome.


	2. Preparations for the New Life

Harry Potter's Inner World

* * *

Harry blinks as he awakens in an old castle, one with modern fixtures such as lamps, light bulbs, and the ceiling fan. He gently stands before looking around the room. Somehow he has awoken in a magnificent chair made of equal parts red, blue, green, and yellow. All of the four colors remind him of Hogwarts and the houses for some reason. "Where am I?" He asks as he stands from his chair and looks around the room. He exits the office before seeing a young girl, one who reminds him of what is rumored to be a water elemental.

"Follow me." She says before she darts through the halls toward the foyer. He rushes after her as he takes care not to trip or break anything. As they arrive on the front lawn, complete with a hedge maze, he sees her dart inside. At that moment the weather decides to start lightly drizzling a comforting rain from the sky. After a while, he comes across a dock, showing that his sight was correct, they are on a smaller island than Great Britain.

To his surprise, a man is on a raised platform, sitting without legs or arms with the girl beside him. The girl, now that he sees her up closer, resembles a water elemental and nekoshin crossbreed. She has tiger stripes and a thin tapering tail with tufted cat ears. Her hind legs are also made with cat paws instead of feet. 

 **"Master, it is good to meet you at last. You have my hallows if you don't recall..."** Harry frowns at recalling the legend of the Master of Death and the Peverell brothers.

"Alright, if you are Death, who is my new friend? If I remember correctly this looks like the Potter Family's Ancestral Home. Which means that this is probably inside my mind at being wistful of living here." His new friend squeals with excitement. She whispers in Death's ears getting a soft yet firm nod. 

"I am Umi no Kokoro or Heart of the Sea in your language. I am your inner beast, a white tiger. If you truly are ready for my power you will have heard my name. I said it a moment ago in English and Japanese. Say it back to me if you heard me." She looks absolutely hopeful as he takes a deep breath.

"Umi no Kokoro... May I call you Umi?" She nods as she tackles him into a fierce hug before she lets go of him with a giggle.

 **"Now, now, Harry needs to be taught properly."** Umi nods with a more serious tone of voice.

She turns back toward him with a gentle smile. "Command me." She says before he blinks. He inhales for a moment before it comes to him.

"Descend from the heavens, Umi no Kokoro!" To his surprise, a pair of gauntlets covers his hands. Umi squeals with excitement before glomping him again.

He looks up as he topples and yelps at the very real white tiger on top of him. "Do you not want me anymore?" Umi says in a pouting voice as he sees the tiger deflate visibly. 

"Are you Umi?" The tiger purrs quite happily. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

CHAPTER NOT FINISHED, ACCIDENTAL POSTING SECONDS BEFORE

* * *

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
